Shall we meet again?
by crazykitty6257
Summary: Kagome is at a human and demon school, she is the best dancer,archer,biker,and...leader of a gang.Will she meet up with a lost friend and share the past and present?or maybe she will think nothing of it and torment him for the rest of his life... or hers


(Sadly I don't own Inuyasha...sniff, sniff)

****

**Chapter one**

5:30 A.M.

BAM! BAM! BAM! Kagome Higurashi's eyes opened a crack, glanced at the clock beside her bed, and groaned. "Kagome are you up _yet_?!" her little brother Sota yelled through the door. _'How can he be so excited to go back to school?' _Kagome thought, but what she said was "I am now!" Kagome slid slowly out of bed and stared at her self in her full length mirror. _'What am I going to do for fun this year? I still have complete control of the school and I'm already the best dancer and archer. I still win every race and trick competition on my Harley. I know I can...' _Kagome stopped in mid-thought when she heard Sota yell up the stairs. _'Great breakfast is done. Should I eat then take a shower?' _Kagome glanced at the clock again, 6:00 A.M. _'I've been looking at my self for 30 minutes?! I need a quick shower then breakfast.' _With that thought Kagome grabbed a towel and sprinted to the bathroom.

Kagome got out of the shower and walked to her bedroom quickly. All she had was a towel wrapped around her. _'What should I wear the first day as a junior? _Kagome scanned her wardrobe, with no big surprise, finding mostly black clothes. Her closet was very organized, she had everything leather and tight beginning on the right and ending on the left(which is basically her WHOLE closet). She just shrugged and picked out a pair of black studded pants, with a leather belly shirt to go with. Then she bent over and chose the boots she liked best. She snatched the leather jacket, with a picture of a silver cat on the back, and walked over to her dresser. She scanned herself in the mirror, checking for anything out of place. She wore no make up and no jewelry unless you counted the chain with a silver dog charm on her neck. She always hid it from view because her dad had taken it away from her once, and put it in the trash. Kagome could still remember how she cried and she would have never gotten it back if her mom didn't sneak it to her later that night. Kagome sighed. _'Something is still missing...Ah that's it!' _Kagome took a black bandanna with a silver cat, (notice a pattern yet?) off her dresser and tied it firmly in her hair.

Kagome took her black school bag and headed down the stairs. "Kagome you should have left by now! Hurry up! Don't be late!" Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome jumped on her Harley and sped off to school. Kagome found her parking space and lined it up with the other bike there. _'Sango is here already.' _Kagome thought before she started towards the prison... I mean school. When Kagome reached the steps to the front of the school, she saw something that she NEVER thought she would see. Sango (her best friend who never wears anything but black, leather, and blue) was wearing a short pink dress. Kagome was standing still in shock and horror. _'OMG! What is Sango wearing?! Is my best friend turning preppy on me?!' _Just then Sango spotted Kagome and grinned. Sango walked over to Kagome and stopped suddenly. "Ummm.... Kagome..." Sango stared at Kagome with confusion. "Yes, Sango?" Kagome said slowly. "Why aren't you in a dress?" Sango asked looking embarrassed. Kagome look taken back, "Why would I be? I hate those things." "But, Kagome you sent me an e-mail saying that both me and you were going to wear dresses... TODAY!" "Did I?" Kagome questioned innocently. "Why I cant possibly remember anything like that..." Kagome trailed off seeing Sango go pale. "Oh please no..." Sango whispered. Kagome turned around to see what she was staring at. Kagome could not believe her eyes. It was HIM, and HE was staring right at HER.

Well what do you think? Any good? Umm... I didn't write this story... my sister did. (Looks at the ground sheepishly.) This is her story and she doesn't know I go in her room and take her notebook full of short stories. So I guess I'll update as soon as I get her book again ;)


End file.
